Photo Album
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Momo menemukan sebuah album bersampul biru laut ketika sedang membersihkan gudang.../ AU/Oc/OOC/Req Takamiya Haruki


Photo Album

Rated: K+

Pairing: HitsuHina

Genre: Family &amp; Romance

Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo

Summary: Momo menemukan sebuah album bersampul biru laut ketika sedang membersihkan gudang...

Req fic: **Takamiya Haruki**

Happy Reading~!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Momo terbatuk ketika memasuki gudang rumahnya yang sudah berdebu.

"Debunya banyak sekali... Padahal baru 2 minggu yang lalu dibersihkan..." Ujar Momo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hhh, baiklah..." Ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya lalu membuka satu-satunya jendela di gudang itu yang menghadap langsung ke halaman depan rumahnya. Setelah membuka jendela Momo turun ke bawah untuk mengambil perkakas bersih-bersihnya. Ia membersihkan gudang tersebut dengan cekatan sehingga dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam ia sudah selesai membersihkannya. Momo duduk di sebuah kursi—tentunya sudah bersih mengkilap tanpa debu setitikpun— yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Akhirnya bersih juga," Mata Momo menatap puas ke seluruh penjuru gudang yang tak berdebu, senyumannya mengembang begitu saja. Namun, ketika menatap sebuah lemari kayu dengan tumpukan kardus di atasnya alisnya mengernyit tidak suka. Lemari itu terlihat sangat berdebu dan kardus-kardus di atasnyapun sangat berantakan letaknya, bahkan terlihat sebuah sarang laba-laba yang terdapat di dekat lemari. Momo beranjak dari duduknya, ia menarik bangku yang berada di dekat lemari sebagai pijakan. Ketika berhasil menaiki kursi tersebut, ia segera mengelap lemari itu dan membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh laba-labanya. Ketika sudah bersih seperti barang lainnya yang ada di gudang, tangan mungilnya mengangkat kardus-kardus itu satu persatu dan menaruhnya ke meja di samping lemari. Saat mengangkat kardus terakhir, tangannya terasa licin sehingga kardus itu jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Momo yang oleng.

'BRAKKK!'

"I-ittai ..." Keluh Momo sambil mengusap punggungnya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dulu.

'SRAK!'

"Hm?" Mata kelam Momo menatap ke arah sebuah buku album berwarna biru laut yang sepertinya keluar dari kardus ketika ia jatuh tadi. Tangannya menyentuh ujung album itu. Ia mengernyit heran melihat sebuah album foto yang ada di dalam gudang. Padahal semua album foto miliknya dan Toushiro disimpan di ruang keluarga dan kamar tidur.

"Album foto milik siapa?" Tanya Momo pada dirinya sendiri. Ujung jarinya sudah memegang tepian buku.

"Buka atau tidak? Aku penasaran album foto ini milik siapa, mungkin kubuka saja, ya...? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membuka barang orang sembarangan! Tapi... Aku penasaran..." Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Momo memutuskan untuk melihat isi album foto itu karena rasa penasarannya yang besar.

'SREK!' Halaman pertama dibuka olehnya... Sebuah foto gedung sekolah yang sangat tidak asing baginya tertempel di halaman pertama. Pohon bunga sakura saat itu masih bersemi dengan indah, banyak siswa-siswi dengan seragam mereka yang baru sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Ini... Sekolahku...?" Gumam Momo dengan heran. Ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan halaman berikutnya.

Kali ini foto seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang diambil dari belakang. Wajah gadis itu tertutup oleh rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

'SREK!'

Sebuah foto halaman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi pohon sakura terpajang di sana.

"Ah, ini tempat pertama kali aku bertemu kembali dengan Shiro-kun!" Ujar Momo ketika mengenali tempat itu.

'SREK!'

Foto coklat yang dibungkus dengan kotak berwarna merah hati terpampang jelas di sana.

"Ini..."

'SREK!'

"EH?!" Momo terkejut ketika melihat foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum ceria sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna putih yang transparan, bisa dilihat isinya adalah sebuah coklat putih, hadiah White day dari Toushiro sebagai balasan coklat valentine yang pernah ia buat.

'SREK!' Foto dirinya yang tersenyum manis sambil memegang sebuah gulungan kertas berpita merah.

'SREK!' Halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi foto yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Toushiro.

'SREK!' Foto yang terakhir kali Momo lihat adalah foto sosok dirinya yang sedang berjalan dengan perlahan sambil memegang sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar putih. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut oleh sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih bersih. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang lurus ke arah altar pernikahan.

Momo tersenyum kecil ketika melihat foto itu. Saat tangannya bergerak ingin membuka halaman terakhir sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Momo, Daisuke menangis lagi! Aku tidak tahu cara menenangkannya!" Suara Toushiro terdengar jelas dari bawah. Momo mendengus geli sambil membayangkan Toushiro yang panik menenangkan anaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Shiro-kun!" Momo segera beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan album foto itu di atas kursi dekat jendela.

Dari bawah terdengar suara Toushiro yang menanyakan kenapa Momo lama sekali di gudang dan suara tawa Momo yang khas.

'SREK!' Halaman terakhir album itu terbuka karena tertiup angin dari luar jendela yang lupa Momo tutup.

Sebuah foto Toushiro dan Momo yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil bersurai sewarna dengan Toushiro di bawahnya terdapat tulisan kecil yang tidak begitu terlihat.

_Terimakasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan. _

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_-Hitsugaya Toushiro-_

**OWARI**

A/N: Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic drabble oneshoot ini. Fic yang merupakan request dari **Takamiya Haruki** dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, maaf baru bisa dibuat sekarang dan maaf juga kalau pendek serta aneh, lain kali akan saya buatkan yang lebih bagus. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini (_ _).


End file.
